talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
AAARRRGGHH!!!
"AAARRRGGHH"!!! is a large but gentle Krubera Troll, who was once in Gunmar's army but left them to join the good Trolls and become a pacifist. Official Description "Upon first glance, AAARRRGGHH!!! appears to be a hulking brute, but in reality, he's a gentle giant. Once a feared lieutenant for Gunmar's army, AAARRRGGHH!!! has since renounced his heinous ways and has joined the good Trolls. A reformed fighter, AAARRRGGHH!!! has adopted a zen-like attitude for pacifism, avoiding conflict. As threats grow and stakes rise, will AAARRRGGHH!!! remain a pacifist for long?" Appearance AAARRRGGHH!!! is a huge Troll with rock-like gray skin, green eyes, and a dark green beard and hair on his shoulders and chest. He has two short horns and a large black nose, and patterns on his arms, knees, and chest. Relationships Toby Toby is the human best friend of AAARRRGGHH!! He became Toby's guardian and the two gradually warmed up, bonding over video games and food. Toby was the one that he was most protective of out of all his friends, even breaking his vow of pacifism to protect him and Jim from Bular, shattering him. Even when his violent past as a defected GumGum soldier was revealed, Toby still considered him his wingman. Even when dying and offered the chance to return home with the Krubera, his people, he declined so that he could stay with Toby and his friends. When AAARRRGGHH!! was turned to stone saving Jim during the battle for Trollmarket, Toby was so distraught by his friend's death that he eventually ending up shattering Angor Rot, killing him and freeing the souls of the warriors he had entrapped over the centuries. When AAARRGGGHHH!! was revived, Toby was more than glad to have his wingman back in the team. Blinky Blinky is AAARRRGGHHH's other best friend. Blinky often helps AAARRGHHH with controlling his temper and AAARRRGGHH often helps Blinky when it comes to his problems. The two first met when AAARRRGGHH!! gave up his life as a violent GumGum and the two have been partners ever since. Jim Lake AAARRRGGHHH!!! took quite an interest in Jim and the two got along pretty well. AAARRGGHH!!!, along with Blinky, was one of the first trolls that Jim met. Also, he is one of the very few trolls that have a personal relationship with Jim. Abilities He is the muscle of the team as his strength is great enough for Bular (though he doesn’t use this strength often, due to the fact that he is a pacifist). Strength and Combat He was probably a former general of Gunmar as he might have great combat skills and still has (though his strength seems to be stronger when angry). He was able to hold the weight of Blinky in one hand with no sign of struggle as he has never really been shown to struggle while lifting heavy weights. Endurance and Stamina As his body has been shown to be able to take attacks from his enemies, he has proven to be quite durable enough to take enough trauma. His stamina has shown to the point that he is never exhausted since it would be impossible for him to run or fight for a long period of time due to his immense size and weight. Gallery The gallery page for AAARRRGGHH!!! can be viewed here. Trivia * In the original book, AAARRRGGHH!!! was female. This is eventually revealed to the human characters because AARRRGGHH!!! lacked the traditional female gender characteristics that would be recognizable to humans and was initially believed to be a male Troll. However in the cartoon adaptation, AAARRRGGHH!!'s gender was switched to male. * AAARRRGGHH!!! was killed in the final episode of part one, but he was later revived in part two. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected